unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Banda Monstruosa
La banda Monstruosa (The Monster band en U.S.A) 'Es el 4° capitulo de Un show mas de Aventuras Creado por Mordecai Historia ''La escena es al frente del Dulce reino, donde Finn y Jake ayudan a Mentita a Buscar el Dulce bosque *'''Jake : Aqui esta el dulce... Bosque *Ve los dulces que tienen los arboles* Guau, que deliciosos *'Finn :' ¡Ni se te ocurra comer... uno! *Ve los dulces al igual que Jake* mmm, Mentita, la Dulce princesa nos puede dar algunos dulces del bosque? *'Mentita :' Pues claro Jovenes Finn y Jake, pueden sacar los dulces que quieran *'Finn y Jake :' Si! Mientras que Finn y Jake sacan los dulces del bosque , esta la otra escena donde Mordecai, CJ, Rigby y Eileen estan haciendo peleas de almohadas *'CJ : '¡Toma eso! Jaja *Resibe un golpe de almohada de Mordecai* *'Mordecai :' Jaja, mejor TU toma eso jaja *Resibe otro golpe de almohada de Rigby *'Rigby : '''Jaja, me vengue por lo que hiciste el otro dia *Resive otro golpe de Eileen* *'Eileen :' Hmm hmm, toma eso Rigby ''Todos juegan con la batalla de Almohadas, hasta que se acaban las plumas de las almohadas y CJ y Eileen son derrotadas *'Mordecai y Rigby :' OOOOOOOHHHH!!! Le ganamos, le ganamos, OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! *'CJ :' Bueno, por lo menos fue un buen juego *'Mordecai : '''Tienes razon... ''Despues tocan la puerta, Mordecai dice ¡Pase! y estan Finn y Jake lleno de dulces en las manos *'Finn : '¿Quien quiere estos dulcesitos que encontramos? *'Mordecai, Rigby, CJ y Eileen : '¡Yo! *'Finn :' Para despues *'Los 4 :' OOU! *Decepcionados* *'Jake :' Es una historia muy larga chicos *Rigby : ¿Y cual es la historia? *Finn : Cuando hibamos al dulce bosque, Recolectamos todos los dulces, pero despues la dulce princesa vino y nos recomendo que guardaramos los dulces y que no los comamos, y ahora hay que cuidarlos *'Rigby :' Aburridooo *Haciendo cara de aburrimiento* *Mordecai le da un puñetaso a Rigby* Auch! Bien bien, bueno me parecio interesante *'Finn y Jake : '''Hmm hmm *'Mordecai :' ¿Y porque habia que guardarlos? *'Finn :' Porque hay un concurso de canto, el que tenga la mejor musica, gana los dulces, mañana es el concurso *Rigby : Bueno, tendremos que inventar un tipo de cancion para que ganemos los dulces *'Mordecai y Rigby :' Hmm hmm hmm ''Despues Mordecai y Rigby busca El poder y unas guitarras, hasta que las encuentran *'Mordecai : '''Mmm, tenemos que hacer una buena melodia *'Rigby :' Mmm... ¿Que tal una de navidad? *Y en el poder toca el coro de la melodia ''Los peces en el Rio* *'Mordecai :' Creo que no, es mejor... ¡Nuestra cancion de antes! *'Rigby :' ¿Que? *'Mordecai :' Si viejo, la de Party tonight,¿Recuerdas? *'Rigby :' Ah! sierto, pero... ¿Quien toca la bateria? Recuerda que ahora lo haremos sin Playback *'Mordecai :' Mmm.. ¡Thomas! La cabra *'Rigby :' ¡Sierto! Entonces ya nos ganaremos esos dulces *'Los 2 :' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!! Mordecai por su celular llama a Thomas, lo que se mueve a la escena donde esta el parque y Thomas esta limpiando hojas *'Papaleta :' Thomas! ¿Has visto a Mordecai y Rigby? *'Sr Maellard :' Si, Y tambien estoy buscando a Menson, que no lo encuentro hace 3 semanas *'Thomas :' Mmm... Benson me habia dicho que estaba en un lugar llamado Hora de aventura o algo asi *'Sr. Maellard :' Entonces deberia estar en una dimension asi... Oye, esta sonando tu telefono Suena el telefono de Thomas, Thomas toma su telefono y Contesta *'Thomas :' ¿Hola? Si... si... aja... ¡O que genial!... Ok, aja, *Tapa su telefono* Es Mordecai y Rigby, quieren que yo vaya por ahi a hacer una banda *'Sr. Maellard' : Bueno, pero tienes que venir rapido... Y tienes que venir con Menson *'Thomas :' *Deja de tapar el telefono* Bueno, ire... Adios Despues esta la escena donde los 3 practican usando la bateria *'Mordecai :' mmm... ¡Bien practiquemos! Musica : Party Tonight. Un show mas. 'Mordecai, Rigby y Thomas practican la cancion, hasta que les sale todo bien *'Mordecai : ¡Vamos a tocar! Despues todos van al concurso, donde un chicle gigante esta cantando'' *'''Chicle : *Cantando* Yo te invito a... jugar... Y especialmente a... cantar,*termina de cantar* Gracias, muchas gracias Despues aparece la dulce princesa en el escenario *'Dulce princesa :'Ahora para terminar, les presentamos a 2 super-cantantes que vinieron aqui solo para cantar, les presento a ¡Mordecai y los Rigbys! Todos aplauden y esperan a los 2. Despues llegan Mordecai ,Rigby y Thomas y se suben al escenario *'Mordecai :' Este... aqui les presentamos una cancion sensacional que la escribimos, ¡Party tonight! Ahi todos aplauden y empiesa Mordecai a Cantar *'Letra de cancion de la cancion ''Party Tonight : ''' ' :(Sonido de guitarra) :Your eyes staring into my eyes :Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize :And the prize in my eyes is 10 times :The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. :Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old :'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night- :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :(Solo de guitarra) :We've come out on top, We're in front of the line :We're here to rock out and have a good time :'Cause the past is the past and the future is bright :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Your eyes staring into my eyes :Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize :And the prize in my eyes is 10 times :The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. :Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old :'Cause life is too short we gotta do things right :So baby let's just party﻿ to-night- :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night :Baby let's just party﻿ to-night *'Mordecai :'¡Gracias publico! *Mordecai termina la cancion* Pero despues aparece una nota musical gigante (pero del tamaño de una persona) *'Nota :' ¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy? Deberia estar en la hoja de notas musicales *'Rigby :' ¿Eh? *'Mordecai :' ¿Quien eres y que haces aqui? *'Nota :' Soy la nota musical LA, donde por tocar Rock, me sali de las lineas y ahora me vengare *'Mordecai : ¡Te detendremos maldita nota!' *'Nota :' ¡Sobre mi cadaber! Despues todos golpean a la nota (donde suena todo el rato la nota LA XD) hasta que se estaba desintegrando para volver a su hoja *'Nota '*desintegrandose* Noooo!!! estaba tan cerca de matarlos *'Rigby :' ¡Nunca! *agarra una silla y lo golpea* AAAAHHH!! *'Nota :' Nooo!! *Hasta que se desintegro* El publico del concurso aplaudian a Mordecai por el trabajo bien echo *'Dulce princesa :' Ustedes son los meores cantantes, pero tambien mataron a un enemigo. Lo que hicieron fue muy cool, asi que les daremos 20 dulces por todo su esfuerso los 3 *'Mordecai, Rigby y Thomas : '''OOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!! ''Despues se van para la casa, despues todos se comen los dulces *'CJ :' Mmm... Que delicioso *'Eileen :' Tienes razon *'Thomas :' Si, esto se ve muy delicioso *'Rigby :' Y esto sera por 5 dias *'Mordecai :' OOOHH!! jeje si, lo mejor del mundo Despues llega un castor al dormitorio de Mordecai y Rigby *'Muggets :' ¡Hola tio! *'Rigby :' ¿Muggets? ¿Que haces aqui? *'Muggets :' Mi padre dijo que tenia que ir a un viaje de negocio, y tu estupido jefe Benson me llevo hasta aqui. *'Mordecai :' ¿Y como se llama tu padre he? *'Muggets :' Se llama Don *'Mordecai :' ........... ¡Woao! *'Muggets :' ¿Puedo comer uno de sus dulces? *'Rigby :' Si, si quieres *'Muggets :' ¡Si! ¡Sierto! Vi como derrotaste a esa nota musical... Eres el mejor tio del mundo *'Rigby :' *Casi poniendose a Llorar* ¿En... en serio? *'Muggets :' Si... Eres cool *'Todos :' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Despues todo celebran comiendo los dulces Fin ____________________________________________ Creditos de Un show mas de Aventuras (Con una cancion llamada Nuevas novias sin parar) ___________________________________________ Personajes Personajes Principales *Mordecai *Rigby *Finn *Jake *CJ *Eileen *Thomas *Muggets (Nuevo personaje) Personajes secundarios *Benson *Skips Personajes menores *Personas del dulce reino *Princesa Flama (cameo) *Sr. Maellard *Papaleta *Caracol *Chicle gigante *Mentita *Monstruo de la luna (cameo) *Don (mencionado) Atagonista *Nota musical gigante (Es conciderado como personaje menor) Canciones *Party Tonight *Nuevas novias sin parar (en los creditos) Trivia *En el episodio hay un nuevo personaje llamado Muggets *Es la 3° ves que alguien de la dimension de Un show mas llega a la dimension de Hora de aventura, la primera fue CJ y la segunda es Eileen *En el episodio se conoce que Don es el padre de Muggets *Este episodio tal ves no se transmitira en U.S.A ya que J.G Quintel tendra muchos tramites que hacer *El episodio hubo un error de Estreno, donde se tenia que estrenarse el Miercoles 28 de Noviembre, perro se transmitio el Lunes 26 de Noviembre *No se sabe si Thomas despues se fue a trabajar de nuevo *En el episodio se descubre que Muggets odia a Benson *El caracol estaba detras de la nota musical Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Contenido de "Un show mas de aventuras"